The Reincarnation
by Roses Wrath
Summary: Ed is Harry. Harry is Ed. Harry doesn't know he's been reborn from Ed. When he's sorted into a long forgotten Hogwarts house founded by Al, what will he do? Sequel coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

The Hogwarts Train blared, and Harry hopped on. He walked through the train for a while before finding an empty compartment. Plopping down on the seat, he fell over and threw his feet up onto the other half of the seat, closing his eyes. Soon he drifted off, and dreams invaded.

* * *

_A golden haired boy around 16 with equally golden eyes stood in a hospital room, sighing as yet another baby was stillborn. He watched as the red headed woman broke down into silent sobs, her raven haired husband letting a few tears of his own escape._

_All of the sudden, there was a pull, and before the boy could understand what was happening, he disappeared, and when he opened his eyes, the red head was laughing in relief and smiling down at him._

_"What shall we name him?" The raven haired man asked, and the woman looked down at him._

_"Harry," She said. "Harry James Potter."_

* * *

The dream changed, and it was one that was all too familiar.

* * *

_A red headed woman that he recognized as his mother stood in front of him as the door of the nursery was blown off of its hinges. She whipped around as a man with dark brown hair walked into the room, smiling evilly._

_"Please. Leave my son alone and kill me instead! Spare him!" She cried, and with a flick of his wand, a blinding green jet of light hit her, and she fell limp._

_Turning to him, the man smiled evilly once again and the light hit Harry, before everything went dark._

* * *

Harry bolted up as the compartment door opened up, a red head poking his head in.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else's full," He said, and Harry nodded, picking his glasses up off the floor. The world became even more blurry, and Harry took them off. He then realized that he could see without them.

_'What the bloody hell?' _Harry thought, looking at them, and then pocketing them, deciding to wait until later to freak out. Just then, a blond boy with gray eyes burst in, two really dumb looking kids on either side of him.

"I heard Harry Potter was in this compartment. Is it true?" The kid sneered, and Harry looked at him with a piercing green gaze, glasses not hiding the obvious distaste from the world any longer.

"So what if he is?" Harry said curtly, and the boy turned to him after insulting the red head who's name was apparently Ron Weasely.

"Just stopped by to say that you shouldn't hang out with the wrong sorts. That's all," The blonde sneered, sticking a hand out. "Draco Malfoy, by the way."

"I think I'll choose who are the wrong sorts, thank you very much," Harry growled, and the blonde retracted his hand, and whipped out of the compartment, muttering.

Ron turned to Harry, his eyes wide.

"You just told off Draco Malfoy," He stated, and Harry shrugged. He didn't think of it as a big deal, and Ron just let it go, seeing that Harry was thinking. Later in the train ride, and bushy haired girl walked in and asked if they'd seen a toad. She made a remark to Ron, and was off.

After that, everything was a blur of excitement to Harry. He had bought Ron some candy that they had split. Then he was getting ready.

Next thing Harry knew, they were in the hall leading to the Great Hall, and a woman who looked very much the stern Professor that she was told them of the four houses, and that they were to wait a moment to enter the Great Hall.

Harry was full of nerves as she came back, and the hat's song fell onto deft ears for him.

Girls and boys were sorted into houses by the hat, but Harry only remembered Malfoy and Ron being sorted into their respective houses.

"Potter, Harry," McGonagall called, and Harry jumped, quickly walking to the stool and the hat slipped over his eyes.

**"Ah, so the famous Harry Potter,"** The hat spoke, and Harry mentally huffed.

**"I can't be that bloody famous. I don't even remember what I did!"** Harry said, annoyed, earning a chuckle.

**"That you do not. Expect to soon, though,"** The had chirped, and Harry got the feeling it knew more than it was going to tell.

**"What house do you think I belong in?"** Harry wondered, and the hat grumbled.

**"You have every trait from every house. You're impossible to place,"** It muttered, and Harry snorted.

**"Which two are strongest, then?"** He huffed out mentally, and the hat growled back.

**"That is the problem, Mr. Potter. All of them are. Loyalty, Logic, Cunning, and Courage. All are there and not budging."** The hat mumbled, and Harry heard murmurs.

**"Then what do we do?''** Harry asked, and the hat made a sound that indicated that he remembered something.

**"There is one other. A rare house to be placed in. The founder is famous but forgotten among Hogwarts Legends. He had all these traits and many more. Therefore, you belong in...** DRAGONSGATE." The hat yelled, and a rumbling occured as another table erupted from the ground, a banner appearing from midair, it's colors were Bronze and Violet. Many gasped, not knowing what had happened, while Dumbledore stared on in shock, his eyes twinkling with unasked questions.

After the dinner was done, Dumbledore walked to Harry, who had no Prefect to take him to his dorms.

"I will lead you to your Chambers, my boy," He stated briskly, and Harry had to run to keep up with him. They walked to what Harry would find out was the Astronomy tower, and took a turn down a Hallway. Stopping at a door that had an elegant dragon holding a cross with wings and a crown, Dumbledore stopped.

"Choose your password wisely, for that is what you will use for the year," He stated, and Harry thought for a minute before coming to a decision.

"t'yevavor moghes," Harry said, and the dragon nodded before allowing him in. Looking back at the professor, Harry nodded once before continuing into the chamber, soon coming to a dusty room in which a fire had been hastily started.

Sighing as he looked around, Harry pulled off his robe and got to work on cleaning up the room and setting right the toppled over furniture that seemed older than it should have been. Soon enough, the first years room had been cleaned to a shine, and the lights working. The common room was spotless as well, the books back on the shelves, and the purple and golden furniture set up correctly.

Harry sunk down into a chair after pulling out a book, and read the cover.

Beginners Alchemy by Alphonse Elric.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who reviewed. I really appreciate everyone's input. :)**

* * *

Harry read the whole book by the time curfew came around, and he put it back just as an odd creature popped in, and Harry jumped, not knowing what it was.

"Is the Young sir enjoying his stay?" it squeaked, it's large glassy eyes staring at him.

"Uh, yeah. Sure," Harry said, laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his neck. He'd never known a creature like this one, and he didn't want to offend it.

"We is sorry sir. We's didn't get the common room cleaned for you's sir," it squeaked, and Harry laughed.

"It's okay. I cleaned it up a bit. A little dust won't kill anyone. Besides, I found an interesting book," He said, holding said book up. The Elf looked at it warily, but smiled kindly.

"That is good sirs. If you are alright, I'll be's going," it said, and with a pop, it was gone.

Sighing, Harry made his way up to his dorm and slipped his pajama's on before falling asleep.

* * *

Harry awoke three hours before sunrise. Sighing, he sat up, and almost screamed. In front of him was a blond haired ghost girl, and she was watching him, a wrench in her hand.

The girl jumped, and yelped before settling back down, her eyes wide.

"Hello," She said awkwardly, and Harry rubbed the back of her neck.

"Hi," He mumbled, and she snorted. "What?"

"You act so much like him," She stated, standing.

"Like who?" Harry asked, stretching and slipping out from under the covers of his bed.

"Like the founder of this house. He was a good friend of mine, as well as his brother. Most of the books down in the common room are written by those two, and I'm surprised that they lasted that long without use," The girl rambled. Harry grabbed his robes and was in and out of the bathroom in seconds. "Sometimes I miss 'em, but I guess I've gotta teach the newbies SOMETHING."

"Like what?" Harry questioned, making his way to the common room, where a fire was crackling merrily in the fireplace.

"Alchemy, of course!" The girl chirped, and Harry stopped.

"Like the stuff in that book I read last night?" Harry gasped, and the girl nodded.

"Al wrote it well. Beginners Alchemy," the girl sighed, her transparent eyes clouded in thought,"Of course, he always was the smarter of the two..."

At this statement, a small twinge of annoyance stirred in him. Confused at the feeling from the simple statement, he sat down.

"So... You'll be teaching me alchemy?" Harry asked, and she looked at him.

"No. I'll be teaching the theory," The girl snorted, "I can't use alchemy. Al and Ed were the prodigies."

Harry nodded, and the girl walked over to a wall, motioning for him to follow.

"Since you're in this house now, there must be traces of Alchemy blood in you. It's not very common," The girl stated, sticking her hand through the wall. "Therefore, I feel it necessary to show you the training room."

There was a series of clicks, and the wall slid aside, making Harry's jaw drop.

Inside, there was a large room with desks, a board, and many, MANY books.

" Since I now have students to teach, I'll be teaching in here. There's another entryway, but to through the common room was faster for us. I'll be your first hour teacher today, and then Professor Snape will be your second. Be careful, and I suggest studying the first two to three chapters in your potions book before his class," She said, floating up to the board and dusting it off. "Course, it's only you he'll go after if I remember correctly. Old school rivalries stick with him like peanut butter to the roof of a dog's mouth."

"Who was the last students you taught?" Harry asked and she looked at him.

"I taught your father, mother, and Severus. They were the only ones to have Alchemic blood in them. I was truly surprised. They were the only other class I had taught until now. Blood runs thin now," She said, and Harry was stunned.

"What were they like? My parents, I mean," Harry said, and the girl chuckled.

"Your mother was brilliant. She honestly was a prodigy. Your father wasn't as good, but he wasn't afraid to make a fool of himself trying to do something. Severus, your mother's best friend up until I believe fifth year, was shy and timid. I think his father beat him. He was better than your mother. He took to Alchemy quicker than even Al did," She rambled, and Harry smiled, before a question popped into his head.

"What's your name?" He blurted, and she froze for a moment before breaking into laughter.

"I'm Winry. I'm PROFESSOR Winry when I'm teaching, though," She giggled, and Harry smiled, looking at the time.

"Well, Professor Winry, I'll be heading to breakfast to see who my fellow Alchemists are," Harry stated, walking out of the room from a door to find himself in a hall not to far from the Great Hall.

Waving goodbye, Harry walked to breakfast with a smile that was brighter than the sun, much like a certain blonde Alchemist we all know and love, and whom he didn't know was residing inside of him, waiting for the moment to emerge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! SSOOO... Yeah, I love writing this. With the guidelines of the challenge, I think I can finish this thing! AND all of the years! I absolutely love the idea of Harry-is-Ed, so, yeah. Guess who Mustang is. XD**

* * *

Harry sat down at the empty table, earning some looks from the Griffindors. Ignoring them, he got his fill of food and ate it hastily, wanting to get to his first class early.

Just as he had finished, Professor McGonagall walked up to him with his schedule. Smiling up at her, he unrolled it to see that he did indeed have Alchemic Theory for first hour, and Potions for second.

Pulling out his Potions book, he took heed to Winry's words and read the first three chapters and the fourth for good measure. After breakfast, he headed back to the classroom and sat down, waiting for the rest of the class to show up.

The bushy haired girl from earlier came in first, and then the boy named Neville. Malfoy was the last to come in, along with a Griffindor boy who looked a little younger than Harry.

Looking to the board, where Winry had appeared, much to the surprise of the others, Harry snorted. She was dramatic, but for some reason, he felt like he should have known her before now.

Winry looked around the class and sniffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"I don't see many of you passing in here. I'll try my best though, as your teacher, to get you up to an acceptable level. Now," She said boredly, and Harry snorted. " You will not perform Alchemy without my supervision. You will not mess around with Alchemy in my class. It is a dangerous practice, and can be deadly. Most importantly, you will learn the history of it, along with the theory and how to use it."

"Professor, what IS Alchemy?" The bushy haired girl asked, and Winry looked at her.

"Good question, Ms. Granger," Winry said, and proceeded to pass out a textbook called _The Theory Of Alchemy: Year 1_. Then she proceeded to explain that Alchemy was a type of art that people in the early day's of history used to use. She also explained that the two greatest Alchemists had helped create the school.

Harry had tuned everything out, having already read a book that explained what Alchemy was, and have had Winry tell him about said Alchemists. They had been her friends. Winry suddenly clapped her hands, and Harry jumped.

"Well, I think s'time for you to go. Have a good day!" Winry said excitedly as the class left, Harry following behind them. "And Harry?"

He turned around to see her staring at him.

"Yeah?"

"Answer every question right and prove him wrong."

With that, Harry left for potions with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, yeah. I like writing, so you'll most likely get chapters shot off at you for a while until you actually have something that you can't keep up with, and I get bored and want reviews. XD**

* * *

When Harry got to potions, he sat down towards the back of the class and took out his Potions book. Turning to chapter five, he had only read the first sentence before Professor Snape burst into the room, his black Potions robes billowing out behind him and he stomped to the front of the classroom.

Turning around, he glared.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," He said in no more than a whisper, but he had caught everyone's attention without a single word to do so. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Harry snickered at the use of the word 'Dunderhead', and Snape turned to him.

"Potter!" he said, and Harry stopped laughing. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I believe a potion known as the Draught of Living Death," Harry said, keeping a level eye with the teacher.

"Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Snape snapped, and Harry sighed.

"The stomach of a goat...," Harry said, and Snape sneered.

"And what does it do?"

"Saves you from most poisons," Harry yawned, still keeping eye contact with the Professor.

"I see that at least _some_ of you have done your reading," Snape sneered, seemingly unsatisfied that Harry had gotten them right. "Well? Write this down!"

Harry did as the Professor said, and wrote it down, stashing it away as Snape explained that they would be making a Potion today, and that they had the hour to complete it. Collecting his ingredients while Ron, who he'd been paired up with, heated the cauldron, Harry thought.

_'Why would he single out just me?'_

* * *

That thought stuck itself into Harry's head for the rest of the day, and he couldn't shake it. By the time he'd gotten back to the Common room, he was exhausted. He didn't even notice that Winry was there until she spoke.

"So, how was the rest of your day?" She asked, and Harry jumped. When he'd gotten over his shock, he relayed every detail of his day back to her, laughing at the part where he had played Snape at his own game. She giggled the whole time, and then stared at him, her smile turning to one of comtemplation.

"What, is there something on my face?" Harry asked, closing his eyes and scrubbing his face with his hands.

"No, I just- Ohmigod!" She screeched, and Harry jumped, his now open eyes wide in surprise.

"What?!" Harry yelped, and a mirror found it's way to him, showing him what shocked her. And him, too.

His once Emerald eyes were the color of liquid gold, only flecks of green left there. His hair was rapidly growing and changing color, it's raven locks turning to a soft golden color, only the tips staying unchanged.

"W-what's happening to me?!" He squawked, but Winry just stood there, her mouth opening and closing like a fish, her eyes wide in shock.

"We have to get to the headmaster. NOW," She said, her voice strained as she flew out of the common room.

This was going to be fun to explain...


	5. Chapter 5

**I love all you people! X3**

**I'm happy to say that this is the fifth chappie, but the sixth will have to wait. I leave on Friday, and won't be back until the 30th of January. This is because I'm visiting family. So, don't worry, cause I'm only vacationing, and I'll be writing again in NO TIME. :D**

* * *

Minutes later found Harry in the Headmaster's office, Winry and Dumbledore conversing quietly, glancing back at him, before Dumbledore walked up to him, smiling.

"My boy, has anything else like this happened before?" The man asked, and Harry could feel something probing his mind. On instinct, Harry pulled up a mental barrier not knowing what he'd been doing at the time.

The wall only lasted moments before a stronger probe was sent at his mind, shattering the wall and making Harry wince. Dumbledore had a look of concentration on his face, and it all fell into place at _once._

Dumbledore was looking through his mind.

A barrier flew back in place, knocking Dumbledore out. The man stared at Harry in mild shock before an unknown force pushed Harry to his knees, yelping in pain as the Headmaster forcefully entered his mind again, ripping through his memories.

As Harry was about to submit, a voice screamed in his mind.

_Get out, old man! He's not a weakling! _

Dumbledore pushed harder at this. Suddenly, as if a barrier had been broken, Harry fell to the ground in agony as memories that were not his own flooded his mind.

* * *

_Two young boys sat outside of a perfectly drawn design of sorts, reading out of a book. A metal bin sat in the middle of said design, a mixture of different things inside of it, water breaking up the dry particles._

_The one holding the book closed it and with that, they put they're hands on the circle. A bright bluish light surrounded the room, before turning a menacing purple. _

_The younger boy screamed, and with that, he was gone, along with the older boy's leg._

_When the light died down, the boy looked into the middle of the room, and emptied the contents of his stomach onto the floor at the sight of the disfigured human... THING in the circle. _

_The boy then knocked down a suit of armor that was to the side, drawing another design on it before a light filled the room again, and the boy's arm disappeared, and the scene vanished._

* * *

_The next scene showed the suit of armor and the boy walking around a city, the boy wearing a red cloak and white gloves, along with black pants, black shirt, and his hair in a braid. He swung a silver watch around and around on his finger, only catching is as a vehicle pulled up, a black haired man stepping out wearing a blue uniform._

_"Chibi, I have an assignment for you," The man stated, smirking as the boy growled._

_"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SMALLER THAN A GRAIN OF SAND!?" The boy screamed, getting up in the mans face. _

_Said man just pushed him away and handed him a file, and walked back to the car, getting in and driving away._

_"Ni-San, what is it?" the armor, who held the soul of the boy's brother, asked, looking over the blonde's shoulder._

_"There's something strange happening somewhere near the school. Mustang want's me to check it out and make sure everything's okay. I need to visit anyways. Godric and Rowana will want to see me, I'm sure," The blonde said, and smirked._

_"The school? Isn't Winry there?" The armor asked, and the blonde laughed._

_"Al, she's been there for the last two years!" The blonde said, only to wince as a scream echoed._

_"Hey! Isn't that the Fullmetal Alchemist?" _

_Ed turned on his heal, and with a nod to Al, they ran for their lives from fans._

* * *

_The next memory was in the Headmaster's office, the blonde glaring at a man dressed in green. The blonde was a bit older, but his hair was still in a braid, although messed up quite a bit and looking as if it would fall out._

_"What the hell?! This school was meant for Alchemists and Wizards alike! Hint's the name Hogwarts, School of Alchemy and Magic! Why the hell can't MY student's learn here anymore?!" The blonde growled, glaring._

_"Edward Elric. The Fullmetal Alchemist. Caring about a SCHOOL? It's unheard of!" The man laughed, his voice cold. "And for your question, YOUR students won't come here any more, because they won't have a teacher to teach them."_

_With a flick of his wand, Edward was sent flying backwards, a green light hitting him. All the life left his golden eyes, and he lay there as the man laughed coldly._

* * *

When Harry awoke, he was in the hospital wing, where Winry was screaming at Dumbledore.

"-Could have killed him, Albus! The boy didn't know about anything until you decided to turn his mind into scrambled eggs! He most likely would have died if Ed hadn't thrown you out of the boy's mind by sheer force! The boy is ELEVEN. He didn't even KNOW about Alchemy until he came to this school!" Winry ranted angrily, pacing back and forth in the air, her hands flying up and moving around, her hair trailing behind her in transparent wisps.

"My dear, the thing that counts is that he's alive. And awake, by the looks of it," Dumbledore said, and Winry whipped around, her eyes teary as she flew towards him.

"Harry, how do you feel?" She asked, and Harry groaned.

"Like I went through hell and back, all while having my mind ripped out of my skull," He muttered, and Winry glared at Dumblefuck before turning back to him, her eyes soft.

"Harry, how much do you know?" She asked, and he looked at her.

"Apparently, I'm Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist."


	6. Chapter 6

**I lied. I have some spare time. So, here's chappie six.**

* * *

Winry nodded as if she'd already known what he was going to say, and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled madly.

"My boy-," The man started, but Harry cut him off with a glare, all the while running his fingers through his now long hair.

"I don't trust you. You invaded my privacy, and without my permission. I don't really appreciate it," Harry said coolly, and the man's eyes lost some of their sparkle. Harry almost smirked at this, but managed to keep a strait face.

"I am sorry my boy. I-," He started, but Winry called Bullshit on him this time around.

"Bullshit, Albus! You ain't sorry for nothing!" She growled, and the man frowned while Harry decided that Winry was the best teacher in the universe. "And if you do such a thing again, to ANY of the students OR staff, I'll have you thrown. I've been here TOO long to put up with this!"

Harry watched as she ranted, his hand deftly coming up to braid his hair and put a hair tie in it. When she finally turned back to him, he was sitting cross legged, his hair braided back, a few strands falling in his face.

"My god, you act just like him, too!" She said, directing her exclamation towards Harry, who raised an eyebrow.

"Like who?" He asked, smirking as she face-palmed.

"Like Ed. Exactly like Ed...," She signed, glaring at him as he snickered.

"I can't help it, Winry. It's just who I am," he said, smiling, his eyes bright with mischief. She groaned again, and turned back to the Headmaster.

"YOU caused this. Don't plan to use him as a pawn, either," Winry stated, before flying out of the wing.

* * *

Two weeks later found Harry walking down to the dungeons to Potions with Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger.

"How did that happen?" Hermione asked again, and Harry laughed, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Her hair was braided back courtesy of him, and she was looking at him with curious eyes.

"Like I said, I have NO idea," He said, and she snorted, not believing him. Ron just laughed and slung an arm over Harry's shoulder.

"C'Mon 'Mione! He doesn't know!" Ron said, and Hermione snorted before dropping the subject.

Potions was no different. Snape sneered at him, Neville exploded his cauldron, and Ron snickered as Malfoy was glared at.

"Ron, don't put that in yet. Wormwood goes in first," Harry muttered, adding the correct ingredient before Ron could protest.

Harry had seen that the board had been purposefully mixed up to see who would notice. So far, only him and Hermione had noticed.

Harry stirred the Potion, and Ron added the last ingredient just as Snape came over to inspect their cauldron.

Raising an eyebrow, he looked into the cauldron, frowning.

"It's foggy, . Work on paying attention to directions," Snape sneered, and Harry glared right back, his liquid gold eyes filled with a dislike for the man.

"At least I noticed the board was messed up...," Harry mumbled as another cauldron exploded.

This was going to be a LONG day...


	7. Chapter 7

When Harry finally made it to Alchemic Theory that day, he was exhausted. McGonagal had slave driven them, and Harry's results were poor at best. The woman had given him the stink eye the rest of the day.

Hermione smiled at Winry, who was trying to make a Transmutation circle on the board, only to throw the chalk to the ground.

Harry dropped his stuff on the desk, and walked up, glancing at the book as he picked the chalk up before drawing said Transmutation Circle.

Smiling cheekily at Winry, he sat back down as the Blonde weasel, Malfoy, walked in, his nose in the air.

Snorting, Harry sat down, watching as the blonde sat down, and a thought ran through his head.

_Colonel Bastard..._

And with that thought, Harry got to work on practicing his Transmutation circles, which Winry said that he had to do, along with everyone else.

* * *

Dinner was an... INTERESTING affair.

Hermione and Ron sat next to Harry at the Dragonsgate table, which earned some looks from the neighboring tables. Not many people sat at other houses tables.

Harry smiled at them happily and dug into his plate, avoiding any and all milk, and almost finishing off the bowl of stew.

Hermione laughed as Harry smacked Ron in the face with a spoon as two red heads that looked like older copies of Ron sat down across from them.

While Ron groaned, Harry looked at them with curiosity, while Hermione huffed with annoyance.

"Whadda you want?" Ron asked them, and both snickered.

"We just wanted to see...," One started off, and Harry snickered at they're antics.

"...The family's only Alchemist," The other finished, and they turned to Harry.

"'Ello!" They chorused, and Ron slammed his head on the table.

"I'm Gred, and this is my twin brother, Forge," The one with more freckles chirped, and Harry smirked.

"Harry Potter," Harry said, and both the red head's eyes widened.

"Bloody 'Ell! You look 'lot different than in the beginning of the school year!" Gred yelped, and Harry snorted in laughter, along with Hermione.

"Yeah. I guess I have. I never really noticed though. I DID notice the hordes of girls following me everywhere, though...," Harry said, trailing off as the twins started laughing.

"We like you," Forge said, pointing at Harry. "You're funnier than our dear brother, here."

Ron's head shot up, his face as red as his hair.

"I can be funny if I want!" He said indignantly, and the arguments began.

* * *

Harry plopped down on one of the many very comfy chairs in his common room, Hermione and Ron, along with Gred and Forge, following his example.

"Bloody 'ell, Harry! You didn't say that your common room was this big!" Forge exclaimed, and the other three nodded.

"Alchemists' House. That's what Dragonsgate used to be. They needed the room to practice, and at one point, Alchemists filled up more of Hogwarts than Wizards and Witches did," Winry stated, floating through the wall, making the visitors jump. "The only reason any of you got in here was because you have Alchemic blood in you. Or, in Harry's case, are a reincarnation of one..."

Hermione's eye's went wide, while Gred and Forge looked at each other.

"Mr. Weasely's, you were not aware that you had Alchemic blood in you?" Winry asked, and they shook their heads.

"No Professor, we didn't." They stated, and she sighed.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. BEHAVE," Winry said, and left.

"I wonder what she's doing?" Hermione asked, and they all shrugged.

But that was the main question.

What WAS she doing?


	8. Chapter 8

The minutes ticked by slowly, and all five teens were getting increasingly currious.

That is, until Winry flew through a painting, Professor Snape following her shortly after, shutting the painting behind him after he'd walked through.

"Professors?" Hermione asked, and Snape glared.

"I had him bring some of a potion that will tell you your bloodlines," Winry said, and Snape set five vials on the table. "Take a piece of parchement and lay it on the table, and drink the potion. When you've downed it, you're whole family tree will appear. Be warned, though. The parchement WILL multiply..."

Harry downed his immediately, excited to see what his was.

Hermione drank her potion next, followed by the twins, and lastly, Ron.

Instantly, everyone's parchements began to fill up and multiply, and when it was finished, they each had a very thick pile in front of them.

Hermione instantly attacked her's, along with Ron. Only Harry saw the two Professors slip out of the room, though.

Not thinking anything about it, Harry turned to Hermione as she let out a high pitched squeal.

"What'd ya find?" Harry asked, walking up behind her.

"I'm related to some elven ruler! Isn't that amazing!?" She screamed, and Harry winced, along with the other three boys in the room.

"Apparently, we're related to some wizarding master," Ron said, pointing at Gred, Forge, and himself. The two other redheads nodded in approval, and then they all looked at Harry.

Sighing, Harry picked up his and scanned the front page, and then flipping through it until he found something of interest.

"I'm an heir to the Potter line, as well as the Evans line. Apparently, my mum's side was a line of squibs and halfbloods," Harry said, and Gred motioned for him to continue.

"I'm also part elf and...," Harry said, trailing off. His eye started to twitch, and he frowned. "Okay, that's not funny."

"What's not funny, mate?" Ron asked, and Harry showed Ron what he was looking at. "Bloody 'ell..."

"...and part goblin and dwarf...," Harry trailed off again, and continued scanning the pages, only stopping when he found something truly surprising.

Dropping the papers, Harry stumbled backwards, his eyes wide.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, looking at the paper Harry had dropped.

On the paper, with no mistake in the print, was the name Salazar Slytherin.

* * *

The next couple of day's were awkward between all of them after that.

Ron avoided Harry like the plague, and Hermione wouldn't leave his side. She'd even taken to sleeping in the Dragonsgate common room.

The only two that were actually excited about it were Gred And Forge, who Harry had come to find out were really Fred and George.

More and more girls followed Harry everywhere, to the point that Harry started bugging Winry about secret passages that he could use to get around the castle. She had just laughed and told him to figure it out himself.

The news about the friends' findings spread like wildfire, and all the Slytherin's looked at Harry with a heroship that was a little awkward and scary.

Hermione had girls asking left and right if she'd be their friend, but she turned them down, sticking to Harry's side.

By the third day, Harry was at his wits end.

"Why can't we just forget about this and move on with our lives?!" He snapped, making a couple of first year Slytherin's who were following him jump and scurry away.

"Because none of us others can, so you've been dragged into that circle of famousness," Hermione stated with a strait face, but it was only moments before the comment sent the both of them into fits of laughter.

"But I'm already in that circle, so in all honesty, I dragged all of YOU into it," Harry snickered, pulling himself up off the ground and pulling Hermione up with him.

She laughed a few more times before looking at him. Whatever she saw made her jaw drop.

"Harry, your hair fell out!" She yelped, and Harry's hands instantly flew to his head, him having have thought she meant that it had ACTUALLY fallen out. Snorting when he felt that it had only fell out if it's tie, he picked said tie back up and looked at her.

"So? It's not like it's the end of the world," He stated, and she looked at him like he'd grown two heads.

"Harry, I'm sorry to say it, but... you're going to have more fangirls now. Look behind you," Hermione snickered, and Harry whipped around, his hair creating a black and golden halo around his head.

Behind him stood most of the Slytherin's, most of which were girls.

With wide eyes, Harry stepped back, Hermione following him. With a single silent agreement, both took off running, a horde of snakes following them.

Harry made it to the his common room first, and spoke the password to open it, letting Hermione in before slamming the enterance shut as the girls passed by, none of them noticing that the two had stepped off the stairway.

Sighing, Harry walked to the fire and sat down on the floor, crossing his legs and trying to braid his hair.

Hermione was looking for a book to read while he did so, and when she turned around, she laughed.

Harry had turned his hair into a frizzy mess, and was currently trying to untangle it.

Still giggling silently, Hermione sat down behind him and worked her fingers through his hair, getting out every knot and tangle until it was sleek and shinny. She then braided it and tied it back, smirking as she did so.

"You know, you really should learn how to braid correctly. I won't always be there to help you every time you turn your hair into a snarled mess," She snickered, and Harry stuck his tongue out at her.

"I can can braid my hair if I wanted...," He said, pouting as he stood up.

"So you just messed it up so I'd fix it for you?" Hermione said coily, and Harry snorted.

"No. I just wasn't paying attention to what I was doing," Harry said, crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out as Winry floated in.

"I think you might want to start then," She stated, and both Harry and Hermione jumped.

"How come?" Harry asked, and Hermione swatted him.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" She exclaimed, and Harry looked at her with the obvious answer in his eyes. "Our first flying lesson!"

Harry's eyes widened, and Winry's face broke into a grin that matched her cackle.

Flying lessons started tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning found Harry increasingly excited and nervous. He hadn't ever been on a broom in his life, and he would have never thought he would have until that day.

Hermione was just as nervous. He could tell because of the way she jumped when he spoke to her, as if being snapped back to reality.

Harry snapped back to reality as Madam Hooch spoke.

"Now, hold your hands over your brooms, and comand 'up'." She barked and everyone did so, some succeeding, some getting smacked in the face, like Ron.

Harry snickered as Ron's broom flew up and whacked him in the face before falling back to the ground.

"Shut up, 'Arry." He mumbled, making Harry laugh even more before he commanded his broom into his hand.

Many of the students who couldn't command it on they're first try looked at Harry with an envious look, which he brushed off with ease.

Neville Longbottom, a shy boy in the class, was cowering at the looks he got from some of the other kids, and Harry felt an unnatural protectiveness over him, so he walked over to stand next to him.

"Hi Neville," Harry said quietly, and the shy boy jumped, his brown eyes wide with surprise.

"H-hi...," He stuttered, looking down, watching Harry only out of the corner of his eye.

"Now. Mount your brooms, kick off gently, and then land down again," Madam Hooch commanded, and they all did.

Neville was about to kick off, but Harry stopped him before he could, noticing one of the Slytherin's with their wand out, muttering a spell. Harry walked up to them, his eyes flashing.

"What're you doing to Neville's broom?" He growled softly, and the Slytherin snorted.

"No one needs that klutz around. All he does is cause problems," The kid said, and Harry stepped up to be nose to nose with him.

"Do _anything_ to him, and you'll be sorry. I'm rather fond of the Gryffindors," Harry growled lowly. Something in his eyes spoke truth of that statement, because the Slytherin stumbled back, his eyes wide. "Got it?"

The boy nodded, and Harry walked back to Neville, who was watching him.

"Why would you stand up for me?" he asked, and Harry looked at him like it was obvious.

"I'd rather that one of my friends NOT get hurt," Harry stated, smirking. Neville smiled happily, and with that, they both kicked off, landing again only minutes later.

And that's when everything went wrong.

* * *

Neville landed, only to be thrown back up into the air, making the Slytherin's laugh. Harry watched in horror as the Gryffindor began to fall back to earth, and before he knew what he was doing, he had thrown his hands to the ground, and a rectangular pillar of earth shot up with him on it, sending him towards Neville.

Neville crashed into Harry, and Harry sat him up before sending the earth back to the ground. Everyone was looking at him in shock, including Madam Hooch, who looked as if she were just about to cast a spell to catch Neville.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, stepping forwards, her eyes burning with unasked questioned. Harry pled to her through his eyes to ask them later. She nodded slightly.

Most of the Slytherin's were smirking, as if thinking Harry would get into trouble with Winry for doing Alchemy.

Oh how wrong they were.

How wrong, indeed.


	10. Chapter 10

Madam Hooch escorted Harry and Neville to the Headmaster's office, much to Harry's displeasure. The old man had a twinkle in his eye that Harry didn't like.

Neville cowered behind Harry, but his eyes told that he'd defend Harry if needed.

"My boy, I've been told you used Alchemy without a Transmutation circle," Dumbledore stated, and Harry's eyes narrowed into catlike slits.

"Yeah. I did. To save a student from harm," Harry almost growled, glaring at the man who had attacked his mind.

The man nodded as if he understood. Harry almost hit him. The man couldn't have known how it felt.

Not at all.

Neville watched on silently, not wanting to speak. At that moment, Winry flew through the door, her eyes flaring in excitement and anger.

"Harry, what happened?" She asked, getting right to the point.

Harry explained what happened, and Winry nodded, knowing that he'd only been trying to keep Neville from getting hurt.

"My boy, tell me something. What made you think to use Alchemy instead of magic?" Dumbledore asked, and something seemingly took over Harry's body, making him snort and raise an eyebrow.

"Well, seeing as I'm a reincarnation of Edward Elric, I guess that would fit. You know, one of the greatest Alchemist's of all time, and all." Harry snapped, and Dumbledore's eyes widened at Harry's show of sarcasm that the boy rarely showed to anyone.

Neville snorted softly in laughter before his hands flew to his mouth, his eyes wide. Harry looked at him and smirked, and the normally shy boy smirked back, his eyes glinting at the sight of mischief in Harry's golden eyes.

Both boys looked at the Headmaster, and with a smile, the room was filled with a blue and white light, only dying to show that the boy's had disappeared.

* * *

Both first years had only sunk through the floor, right into an empty classroom.

Harry started laughing first, Neville soon following, both falling to the ground holding their sides.

When they finally stopped, tears were in their eyes, and a large smile was on their faces.

"That was awesome. Did you see his face?" Harry cackled, and Neville nodded enthusiastically.

"He was surprised," He said, and Harry snickered.

Neville looked at Harry, and vice versa. With a silent agreement, a friendship was struck.

And so was something even greater.

A brothership.

* * *

The next couple of weeks were hectic for the two, plus Hermione and Ron.

Halloween was coming up, and the twins were planning something that set all of them on edge. And it was only the fact that the twins wouldn't tell them what it was.

Hermione kept mumbling that they were going to do something stupid and get expelled, but Harry was only concerned for the safety of the school and it's students.

Ron, on the other hand, was excited. He knew it was going to be good, and that's all he was concerned about.

Neville was so-so. he cared about the safety of the school, but wanted to see that the twins had put together for Halloween. Hermione had been pestering him on his opinion, but he stayed neutral in the argument.

He'd opened up to the three others, but was still shyer with other people.

"Maybe magic fireworks in the great hall?" Ron muttered, and Harry shook his head.

"The ceiling's too low," He muttered, shaking his head and swatting Ron with his hair, which had grown down to mid-back when down. Hermione had taught him how to braid it properly, and he left it braided instead of in a pony tail, finding out real quick that it was easier to take care of.

Hermione had quickly found that out as well, and had started doing the same, much to the annoyance of all the rest of the girls in the school.

"Teacher prank?" Neville guessed, and Harry shrugged.

"Possibly. You never know with those two," Harry stated, stepping into the potions Classroom. All heads turned as he walked through the door, and some sneered at the Gryffindors.

It was well known that the three Gryffindors were good friends of Harry's, and no one messed with them, in fear of what Harry might do.

Neville sat with Harry, and Ron with Hermione. Without even a glance at the board, Harry flipped to the potion they were doing that day.

Neville, can you get the ingredients for me, please? I'll heat the cauldron up," Harry asked, and Neville nodded, walking off with Hermione, who had left Ron in charge of heating the cauldron.

"So, what's the potion for today?" Ron asked, and Harry shrugged.

"A really easy one that I can't pronounce," Harry snickered, and Ron snorted, drawing the attention of some of the female residents of both houses.

"And?" Ron said, making Harry roll his eyes and turn around.

"And it'll take us no more than thirty minutes," Harry stated, smirking and winking over Ron's shoulder to a pair of Slytherin girls, who giggled in return.

"For you. You're a potions genious!" Ron exclaimed, and Harry snickered.

"I had to cook for my horse of an aunt and walrus of an uncle and cousin. It's pretty easy," Harry said as the two returned with the ingredients.

Snape had been in the classroom the whole time, and had listened to the whole conversation.

Oh, how they wished they could have known what he was thinking...

Well, they would, soon. VERY soon.


	11. Chapter 11

As dinner rolled around, the four grew increasingly jumpy with excitement and nervousness. Harry sat at his table, Ron, Hermione and Neville sitting with him.

Harry watched as the twins sat down, the two red heads laughing as they glanced over at Harry and the other three.

Dumbledore said his speech, and then the Halloween feast was served.

Just as Harry took the first bite of his chicken leg, Professor Quirrel ran in, stuttering something about a troll in the dungeons before passing out on the ground.

The whole Great Hall was in a panic as soon as the skittish professor fell to the floor.

Dumbledore stood with a mighty bellow.

"SILENCE!" he ordered, and everyone froze mid step, staring at the usually calm Headmaster. "Everyone back to their common rooms.''

At once Harry stood, remembering that two of the five houses' common rooms were in the dungeon.

"Professor, the Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's can't go back to their common rooms. They're in the dungeons," Harry called, and Dumbledore's eyes flashed in rememberance to that particular fact.

"Very well. Slytherin's go with Dragonsgate, and Ravenclaw with Hufflepuff," Dumbledore decided, and the students gathered, Prefects in the front, conversing as they left.

The Slytherins hung back with Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville, who had no intentions of departing. Harry led them to the common room, muttering the password so they wouldn't hear, and led them inside.

Most gapped at the brilliance of the common room, and how big it was. Some flitted over to the bookshelves, glancing at the titles for a good book to read.

Most of the first years huddled into a corner, while a few mingled with the older kids.

Some approached Harry and thanked him for saving them from going into the dungeons, while others just nodded.

The four friends huddled towards a darker end of the corner, where no one would overhear them talking.

"I bet Snape let it in," Ron said darkly, having taken a dislike to the bat-like professor.

"You don't know that. Maybe this was Fred and George's prank," Neville shot back quietly, glaring mildly at the redhead.

"I don't think they'd do something THAT extreme," Harry cut in, and Hermione nodded. "And Snape wouldn't let it in. He may not like the students here, but he wouldn't bring harm to them. Especially to his own house."

Hermione was about to speak when a voice sounded behind them.

"You're damn right about that. Professor Snape wouldn't let a damn troll in. His lab is down there," Draco exclaimed, making the others spin around. "Besides, Dumbledork is already on his case about something."

Hermione and Neville raised an eyebrow, while Ron snorted and muttered something about 'Bloody eavesdropper.'

Harry thought for a moment before nodding.

"True. So who could it have been?" He asked, and the five shrugged.

"It couldn't have been Mcgonagall. She's been there the whole feast. And Dumbledore wouldn't harm the school," Hermione thought out loud.

"Wally's to stupid to do something like that, and Professor Sprout doesn't seem to be the 'evil' type," Draco said, crossing his arms and sitting down next to them.

"Flitwick is... He wouldn't do it. I just couldn't see it...," Ron sighed, and Neville nodded, glancing at the Slytherin every now and then.

"The only real choice left is Quirrel," Harry said.

"That's not possible. He can't stop shaking for less than five minutes," Draco snorted, but his silver eyes betrayed him.

"That's no reason to not suspect him. It could be an act," Harry said, and they all nodded.

At just that moment, Snape arrived through a portrait on the wall that Harry could not get off to clean, a scowl on his face.

"The troll has been... retained. You may exit and go to the common room, where the rest of the feast will be held," Snape said, and Draco stood, a smirk of his own planted on his face.

"Well, it was nice to talk to you. I guess Gryffindors aren't that bad after all," The blonde stated, turning on his heel and walking through the entrance to the common room, not looking back.

The three Gryffindors and Harry were left gaping.

"Did he just say that GRYFFINDOR'S were okay to hang with?" Neville asked, and they all shrugged, disbelief on each of their faces.


	12. Chapter 12

The next month flew by with Draco becoming closer to them, and drifting away from the group of Slytherins that he had used to hang out with.

The other four had learned that the blonde wasn't as bad as they had originally made him out to be. They also found that he was a good prankster, and had soon pulled him into the prank wars with them.

More memories from the Fullmetal Alchemist's past continued to come to Harry, which gave him headaches, which, in turn, made him snappish and grumpy.

He'd snapped at numerous other first years, who shrunk back in surprise or fear. Harry had just stalked away, ignoring Snape when he took points away.

The potions master had just glared at the boy's back as the blonde stalked away. Harry could feel the man's eyes boring into his back.

He'd just walked away and to Winry's classroom, snorting as Snape took more points for ignoring a professor.

Winry had a slight frown on her face as class started, and she started the lesson.

"Now that we've covered the basics of alchemy, including equivalent exchange, we'll now go over something that all alchemists called the 'taboo.'" She started, and the entire class was instantly entranced.

All except Harry, who got an uneasy feeling.

"This 'taboo' is also called human transmutation. Many have tried, all have failed. The result is a deformed shell of what would have been human," She started, her face slightly pinched. "These...things, if fed something called a Philosophers stone, become a monster called a homunculi. These things are hell-bent on killing the person or persons who created them, damning them to an eternity on earth."

Draco looked green, and Neville a shade greener. Hermione looked disturbed, and Harry looked pale, yet another memory coming to him.

"The only way to destroy these things are to take and paralyze them with a piece of the one in which you tried to create, and destabilize their cores, which means to make them rid themselves of the stone or stones that they'd ate." Winry said, and the two boys ran from the room, holding their stomachs, and into a bathroom in which was attached to the classroom.

At that moment, Harry felt a sharp, skull-cracking pain in his head, and doubled over, falling off the stool in which he'd been sitting on. Hermione flew to help him, but Winry stopped her, shaking her head frantically, her eyes wide.

When the pain dulled a bit, only to fall back down as another wave of agony rolled through him, only this time, it felt as if something were deconstructing his arm and leg, and putting something in their place.

With that final feeling, and the sound of screaming, Harry blacked out, letting the blackness of sleep take over.

* * *

He awoke the quiet murmuring and small sniffles.

Cracking open his eyes, Harry groaned and snapped them back shut as bright white light hit them. All murmuring stopped, and footsteps could be heard as the people in which had been talking had walked over to him.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, her voice soft and scared. He waited for a few more minutes before opening his eyes again, squinting and sitting up.

He hissed in discomfort as his shoulder protested, but he ignored it for the most part.

"Why'm I in the hospital wing?" Harry asked, and Hermione's eyes filled up with tears. She lurched forewards and wrapped her arms around him, sniffling.

"Your... Your arm and leg...," She cried, backing up and wiping her eyes.

Harry lifted his arms slightly, and gasped in shock.

His right arm was all metal up to his shoulder, where a port was melded into his arm. with a quick movement, the sheets were off of his legs, revealing his left leg to be in the same condition.

"Ed had automail because of human transmutation. Your magic spiked and created a sort of portal, which combined yours and his bodies. Of course, what used to be his body," Winry said, floating up to him. " Him and Al had tried to bring their mother back to life after she'd died from some sort of poisoning. They'd tried for years after that to get their bodies back. They- they died with their bodies. Only, Al... we never found his."

She broke down in quiet sobs, Hermione joining her softly.

Harry stood suddenly, his eyes hard, and his automail gleaming in the light.

"Maybe there's a chance Alphonse was reincarnated. We've got to find him," Harry said, noting that his voice had changed as well as his body.

"We've already found him." Winry said, pointing to a closed off curtained bed, which Harry started for, bursting through the curtains.

And with a gasp, he found out who Al was.

Neville.


	13. Chapter 13

**Short note at the bottom.**

* * *

Harry stumbled back with wide eyes, having not expected it at all.

Neville, who was awake, looked at him with shock, noticing the artificial limbs.

"What the bloody hell?" They asked, and then did the only thing they were truly good at in bad situations.

They laughed their asses off.

* * *

Neville changed over the next few weeks, his hair getting lighter, and his eyes turning the same shade of gold as Harry's.

Hermione kept mumbling something about unnatural things happening, while Ron just kept pestering. Draco looked like a king on a mountain top, which was nothing new, so Harry didn't know what he was thinking.

"How the bloody hell do you do it!" Ron asked for the hundredth time, throwing his hands in the air.

"Magic." Neville sing-songed, and Draco snickered.

"Carrots." Harry said, smirking as Ron's face lit up. Draco had to hold a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing, and Hermione had already burst into a fit of giggles that attracted. some attention from various people in the Hall.

Some started snickering when the redhead of the group started ranting about how awesome carrots were, and how he'd end up just like Harry and Neville.

In other words, the two brunette-turned-blondes would soon have another blonde on their hands. And in their opinion, Ron was a gullible nut head.

* * *

Later, in Potions, Snape was breathing down Harry's neck, which was bugging him greatly.

The man would look for any and every flaw in his potion that he could take points for. Harry'd just about had enough.

So, after class, He walked up to Snape's desk, a peeved look on his face.

"What's your problem with me?" He snapped, and the man looked up slightly from the papers he was grading, and scowl planted on his face. " I mean, the first class you have me in, you drill me with all types of questions that aren't even relevant, and then you act as if I'm something you just found on the bottom of your shoe. What's your problem?!"

By the end of the rant, both were standing, their hands balled into fists and fierce scowls on their faces.

"That is none of your concern, ," Snape growled, pushing him out the door. "And 30 points from Dragonsgate for harassing a teacher.

* * *

Harry sulked for the rest of the day after that meeting. Neville snickered when he'd complain, but always went back to the same thing.

"He may like to scare the hell out of everyone within a five mile radius, but he doesn't have a reason to HATE you," He said, and Harry snorted, flopping down on the couch in the Dragonsgate common room.

"Then why is he hellbent on making my life a living hell at the only safe haven I have?" Harry whined, making Draco, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the fire, snort in laughter.

"Because he does that to all people who even REMOTELY act like a Gryffindork," The snake snickered, and Hermione sighed.

"But why is he hell bent on making only Harry's life a nightmare?" She asked, and they fell into an uneasy silence that seemed to strangle them.

"Maybe he has mental problems..." Ron said, munching on a carrot.

Within seconds, the whole group had dissolved into hysterical laughter, just by the thought of the black-clad man huddled in the corner of an all white room, muttering stuff that no one else understood.

"That-that's a good one." Neville gasped, holding his side. This sight created another round of giggles.

Well, right up until there was a crash outside of the common room door, followed up by an explosion.

* * *

**Well, that's a wrap. **

**And to all of you, just so you don't think I'm just being lazy, the chapters are as long as I can possibly write them without them totally sucking. I do try to make them longer. I really do...**

**Oh, and Wally, as some of you have asked, is Trellwalley (sp?)**

**Just thought you should know. ^^'**


	14. Author note Please Read!

**By the way, Purple Pink Gummy Bears was JOKING, peoples. Lol, me and her are friends outside of FF, and we to that crap to each other all the time. **

**I did not, in any way, copy anyone else's idea. On purpose, anyways. So, don't hate me. Hate her. XD**

**I just thought I'd put that up. **

**And I'm working really hard on trying to finish this next chapter. I don't really know where I'm going, so I have to space out events based on the book/movie. I'm GOING to rewrite this when I finish this AND the rest. I'm not to good at spacing out my events yet, so I'm gonna work on that and try to fix that in the next one, which WILL be better. **


	15. Chapter 15

Harry, being the hardheaded, stubborn, head first (Or was that just Ed?) kinda guy he was, ran out of the common room and into the hall to see the one and only Professor Quirrel throwing curse after curse at the walls, effectively destroying them.

Harry fired off a spell without even thinking, knowing it was probably a REALLY stupid idea. Which it was.

Quirrel rounded on him, his eyes alight as he sent a curse towards Harry, who blocked it with a shield that had came up without being summoned.

Harry rushed towards the Professor, his artificial limb glinting in the light from where he had neglected to cover it up in the common room.

Quirrel sent another hex at Harry, and the blonde only had moments to act before it hit him.

He felt a sudden pull within him, and it was like he wasn't even controlling his body anymore. It was as if he were watching from the sidelines.

* * *

**Ed's POV (Temporary)**

From his resting place inside of Harry's magical core, Ed felt a pull, and was suddenly in control of the body.

He saw the curse, green and at the peak of it's glory, the KILLING curse, heading towards him.

On instinct, he flew to the ground, throwing his hands together before pushing them at the ground, where a wall of earth and stone blocked the spell.

Quirrel growled, and fired off more in which he blocked, effectively getting closer to the man.

As soon as he was close enough, Ed ran at him, knocking the wand out of his hand and sending him to the floor with a well aimed kick to the face.

The Professor stumbled back, his eyes wide at the look on Ed's face.

With a smirk, Ed tied the Professor up in earth before the pulling sensation was back, and he was once again pulled into the magical core.

* * *

Harry watched, and when it was all over, felt the same feeling before being retched back into his body, making him fall to the ground in pain.

He heard screams and people running towards him, but it was all lost to him. He felt someone drag him away from the Professor, and other Professor's who'd just arrived talking rapidly with each other.

Blackness lined his vision, and with a small huff, he let it take over, pulling him into the land of dreams.

* * *

Harry's dream wasn't normal to him in the least.

He stood in a room of sorts, and a boy around 16 looked right back at him, smirking lightly. The boy, though, looked like an exact replica of him.

"Hey Harry," The boy said, and Harry's eyes widened at the words.

"Who're you?" Harry blurted, and the boy (Teen?) chuckled.

"Ed Elric."

Harry looked at the supposed alchemist that he'd been reincarnated from with wider eyes.

"Y-you're-?" Harry started, but Ed cut him off.

"We haven't got much time to talk, and I need to show you some things," Ed stated, and with a flick of his wrist, a wand appeared. "This is the wand in which you SHOULD be using, as it had been mine, and is the actual match to you. I believe that Dumbledore has the bloody thing on display in his office.''

Harry nodded and looked at the wand closely before it dissapeared. With another flick of his hand, they were transported into a memory.

"This is the first of many memories that I'm going to show you. Do not take them lightly." Ed said, pointing to the almost empty middle of the floor where two boys were filling a basin from the center of a transmutation circle with stuff. they then they pricked their fingers before letting a drop of blood each drop into the basin.

The two then walked back out and to the edge of the circle, where they exchanged a few words before starting the process.

The light blue light of the alchemic process soon turned to black and purple, and hands, black and menacing, started ripping the younger of the two apart. The older lost a leg to the hands, while the younger screamed for him to help, then was ripped completely apart. In the center of the circle, a disfigured... THING was now living, but something inside of it burst on even seconds later, and it lay motionless.

The memory faded to black, and they were back in the room.

"What was that?" Harry whispered, horrified by whatever it had been inside that circle.

"That, Harry, was the result of trying human transmutation," Ed explained. "That was what happened to me and Al when we attempted to do it."

Harry shivered, and with one final look at Ed, he was forced into yet another memory.


	16. Chapter 16

_Harry watched as Ed fought with a blonde named Alfons as said blonde shut the shield on the aircraft that would carry him back into 'Shambala', which was really Amnetris._

_Alfons started it up, and next thing known, Ed was laying on the ground in his own world, his artificial leg broke, and Winry putting on the automail one. _

_The memory changed, and he was talking with Al, saying that he couldn't bring back the dead._

_And again as he took the aircraft back to the other world, and finding Al with him. Only, it was a magical world, instead of the one he'd just been in the last two years._

_One where alchemy existed as well._

* * *

Harry was pulled out of the last memory, and sighed in relief.

"That's all for now. I think it's time you woke up and talked with your friends," Ed said, smirking at Harry, who smirked back, and all went black.

* * *

Harry awoke with a groan as me blinked his eyes open. A screech could be heard as Hermione bear hugged him, followed by Ron, Neville, and one Draco Malfoy.

He sat up, laughing as all of them blabbered. Until he saw them.

Neville had a cast over his arm and crutches because of a broken ankle. Draco had a bandage wrapped over his eye, and Ron nursed a broken nose and right arm. Hermione, on the other hand, sported more cuts and bruises than the rest of them. Not that the rest of them didn't have their fare share of cuts, too.

Harry frowned, feeling an anger at Quirrel for harming his friends.

"What happened to you guys?" He asked, and they frowned sadly.

"Quirrel got out of the binding, and tried to attack you again," Hermione said quietly, looking to the rest of them.

"Why is everyone being so secretive? Tell me what happened!" Harry said, and Neville sighed.

"The curse hit you, Harry. The Killing Curse hit you, and you lived. It rebounded and killed the bloody bastard and turned him to ashes like it did Voldemort." He said, anger lacing into his words. "He put you into a coma for two months. The summer feast is in three days."

Hermione burst into silent tears, and Malfoy's sneer would put Snape's to shame any day.

"Harry... you changed. When... when the curse hit you...," she started, but let Draco continue.

"A dome of pure energy surrounded you, and basically we saw your spirit combine with Edward Elric's, making you one person." He stated, and Harry frowned, and then it clicked.

"I DID die. The only reason I'm here is because Ed combined our souls!" Harry said, jumping up, only to fall back as the room spun.

"That's exactly correct, my boy. And now you must die."

* * *

**Now, tell me who's gonna try to kill him right there. I know you know it's really easy. I mean, who calls him 'My Boy.' ?**


	17. Chapter 17

**AHAHAHAHAHA! Last chappie for this book! Then onto book 2! SSSSSOOOOOO excited to start writing that! Oh, and I'm just gonna tell you now. **

**This is a longER chapter.**

* * *

Harry's eyes flew open as he whipped around, adreneline flowing through his veins at those menacing and scary words.

The headmaster stood casually, a glint in his eye as he aimed his wand at Harry.

Neville jumped up to stop the spell that was fired from the headmaster's wand, only to be held back by a shield that was conjured by Harry.

Harry jumped back and into a flip, landing in a crouch next to Neville, who looked astounded at the younger's flexibility and agility.

Harry looked at him, and they nodded, as if in a silent agreement, and frowned sadly, their eyes flashing in determination. They looked to the others, and Hermione ran off to get the other professors to help, while Ron and Draco looked at the two with similar expressions.

With that, they dropped, the electricity from the alchemic reaction heading towards the headmaster, who moved with more speed than a normal old man should have been able to.

But as he moved, something slipped out from under his robes, hanging from a gold chain around his neck.

A red stone.

Harry's eyes widened at the sight of the Philosopher's Stone, and an anger and hatred bubbled up inside of him.

Before anyone else could do anything, he was running towards the man, his automail arm turned into a sword-like contraption, his eyes blazing in unmasked fury at the fact that one even EXISTED.

He jumped over a spell, and rolled under another, throwing up a wall of earth or a shield when needed.

Dumbledore threw spell after spell, but Harry only sped up, blocking them with shields, walls, and anything that was in his path to the white haired man.

As he got within an arm's length from the headmaster, the door slammed open, and Snape burst through, a look of hatred pointed towards the man he had once trusted. The rest of the professors followed, Hermione right behind them, her wand drawn and a look of determination on her face.

Draco jumped forwards, and with a growl, had conjured a flame and it exploded, heading towards the professor.

Ron had, SOMEHOW, created a transfiguration circle and was reusing it to throw boulders at the headmaster, who just flicked them away as if they were annoyances, but the red head didn't back down.

Hermione screamed as Harry almost got hit with a nasty curse, and ran forwards, her wand in hand and a gleam of hatred for the professor in her brown eyes.

_"Sectumsempra!" _she screamed out, and a blood red light flew out of her wand, hitting the headmaster in the leg.

The man howled in pain, but continued shooting killing curse after killing curse at Harry, who dodged them and sent silent spells back, which were blocked or turned around and threw back.

Neville had created a transmutation circle on a pair of gloves that he'd bought just for that, and had been creating all sorts of natural disasters that he sent at the headmaster.

The professors soon joined in, trying to take down the man that they had once trusted and been friends with. Rage filled every one of their eyes. Even Walley had joined in the fight, her glasses gone, along with the shawls, and her face set in a grim line.

Harry jumped up and summersaulted through the air, landing on the headmasters back and ripping the stone from around his neck before vaulting away, smirking as the man rounded on him with a furious expression.

With a flick of his hand, the stone was nothing but dust. With a roar, Dumbledore sent the most powerful killing curse at Harry that he had yet.

Harry's eyes widened and he froze in place, knowing he wouldn't outrun it. But as the spell got to him, and shield was thrown up, and the spell was cast away. Dumbledore was stumbling, having used up all his magic and reached his limit.

Hermione twisted a rope around him, and Harry summoned his wand, noting that it was the one Ed had told him was his true wand. A faint glow surrounded his hand and the wand before disappearing.

Harry flicked it, and the ropes tightened and turned into a semi-rock state that the headmaster couldn't get out of.

And with that, the five students walked away, all deciding to just get on with their lives and treat their cuts while the professors dealt with the headmaster.

* * *

The word of what the headmaster had done had traveled fast, as well of word of Professor Mcgonagall taking his place. Whispers filled the halls, the former headmaster's name in every conversation, along with the five first years who'd beaten the greatest wizard of all time.

The day of the departing feast was filled with excitement as several students stood in line to be re-grouped into houses.

"Granger, Hermione."

"DRAGONSGATE!"

"Longbottom, Neville."

"DRAGONSGATE!

"Malfoy, Draco."

"DRAGONSGATE!"

"Potter, Harry."

"DRAGONSGATE!"

"Weasely, Fred."

"DRAGONSGATE!"

"Weasely, George."

"DRAGONSGATE!"

"Weasely, Ronald."

"DRAGONSGATE!"

With that, the newly formed Hogwarts house smiled to each other, and bowed for the cheering houses around them. And with that, the feast started, and ended, and they were on they're way home for the summer, although, Harry wasn't _exactly_ going to his aunt and uncles.

As he got of the train, a red headed woman greeted him with a warm smile and a hug, introducing herself as Molly Weasely.

And as Harry left Kings Cross Station, he smiled.

Things might be looking up after all.


	18. It's Up!

Second book is now up. Go ahead and start reading it!


End file.
